


日记

by Julep0210



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julep0210/pseuds/Julep0210
Summary: 从此之后，岩泉一再也没写过日记。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 7





	日记

**Author's Note:**

> *是be
> 
> 点播一首真相是假x
> 
> 时间皆为私设，有不妥处请指出。

岩泉一有一本日记本。硬皮封面，样式普通。虽然听起来有些不可思议，可他这么些年一直保持着写日记的习惯，无论大事小事都会习惯性地记上一笔。

及川第一次到他家做客的时候，发现了岩泉的日记本，吵着要看。岩泉自然是不许的，也不是因为日记里写了什么令人脸红心跳的小秘密，纯粹是不想让及川随心所欲罢了。

在很长一段时间里只要及川来岩泉家，就会鬼鬼祟祟地溜进岩泉房间里去翻他的日记本，而岩泉每次都会换个地方藏自己的日记本，一次也没有让及川得逞过。

“小岩的日记本里到底写了什么啊！为什么不让我看啊！”及川每次都很委屈地大声冲他抗议。

“不管写了啥，偷窥别人隐私就是不对的，彻。”岩泉拿着刚从电视上学的新词头头是道地教训及川，觉得自己像个小大人。

至于日记本上到底写了些什么，其实连他自己也忘记了。

上初中之后及川就再也没提过要看岩泉的日记本，一是两人实在很熟，对方有没有所谓的小秘密一看便知，根本不需要去翻日记。二来他们也都长大了，不再会玩如此幼稚的游戏。

只不过及川还是借着岩泉要写日记的借口，把要写的部门日志也全推给了他。

及川翻过岩泉代写的部门日志，无非都是记录了每天的练习量，队员的练习情况等等，严谨而无趣。

比如这一条。

**2008年5月4日晴。**

**训练总体上照常进行，发球每人五十个完成。跑步五圈完成。白鸟泽友谊赛复盘完成。**

及川挑了挑眉毛，心想小岩就是小岩，估计日记也是这个风格吧。

然后他拿起笔加上了一句：“今天还有可爱的学妹送来暖心慰问哦~这个怎么能忘！啊呀对不起，是给我的并没有小岩的份呢~☆”

总而言之，他们的生活太忙碌也太充实，学业和排球让他们忙得团团转，闲暇时间有同学聚会、修学旅行、训练合宿，无论哪个都比区区日记本要有趣得多。

因此无论是及川彻，还是岩泉一，都没把它放在心上。

但岩泉一并没有停止写日记，这早已不知不觉地成了他的一个习惯。他从不回看，也并不是天天写，只是想到了会写上几句，不在意措辞，也不在意排版，写满了就换一本，写完的就堆在书柜最高层的角落里。对岩泉一而言，写了什么并不重要，写日记的过程本身即是情感的输出与回应，他从来不是要记录什么，或怕忘了什么，乐在其中的只是写的过程。

日记对很多人来说都是枯燥的东西。

岩泉惊讶的是自己并不这么觉得。高三的时候，排球部和文学社举办了一次联谊活动（多半是及川的原因），回家路上文学社社长谈起了校刊征稿的事情，感叹现在愿意主动写点文字的人越来越少了。他立马被及川不怀好意地提及：“说起来，小岩以前会写日记哦，现在还在写吗，小岩？”

好几个人惊奇的目光齐刷刷地看过来，显然是都没想到岩泉会写日记，岩泉略带羞赧地承认了，咬牙切齿地想回去就要把及川来回揍个几百遍。

“好意外呢，岩泉君居然会写日记。”社长本人是个温温柔柔的女生，倒是自然地把心情说出口了。

“啊？为什么呢？是觉得这种少女情怀和小岩不符吗？”及川还在不断插话，岩泉怀疑这家伙是对人家感兴趣，才把他的事情也抖出来找乐子。

那也没用，等把大家都送回家你就完了，垃圾川。

“不是哦，”女孩子倒是没怎么理会及川，相反她朝岩泉这边看了过来，友好地笑了笑，“因为日记这种东西其实很枯燥嘛，小时候也写过，后来发现其实每天经历的事情都差不多，就没再写下去了。”

“就算不是天天写也一样，文字本身并不使我觉得枯燥，但翻看自己写的日记会发现，其实生活越不如我想象的那么有趣，成长也不如我以为的那么迅速。”

“所以很好奇，岩泉君的日记里有什么内容呢。”

说完这段话他们刚好走到岔路口要分开了，岩泉没说话，还是及川向那个女孩子告的别。

“小岩的日记连我都没看过呢！你还是不要想啦，留个电话下次再一起出来玩吧~”

他从来没觉得写日记是一件需要坚持的事情。他只是想写便写了。至于什么枯燥的生活，重复的内容，他压根儿都没想过。也许也是因为，他从来没有回看日记的习惯。

女孩子的心思真是细腻啊，岩泉默默感叹。

第二天刚好是周末，在家休息的岩泉心血来潮地准备把之前的日记本都翻出来整理一下，其实写的也不多，加上手头正在用的那一本总共也只有三本。书架并不高，他抬起手就可以碰到最高一层，从角落里把旧书搬出来，压在最下面的两本就是以前写的日记。

第一本是妈妈给他买的日记本，封面上还有一只喷火的哥斯拉，旁边写着一行歪歪扭扭的小字：“哥斯拉是坠帅的！”

岩泉一不禁“噗嗤”一声笑了。他想起来了，写日记的初衷就是在书店里看到了哥斯拉联名款的笔记本，吵着要妈妈给买了，然后从那天起他每天都会很开心地写日记。

好像有支哥斯拉的笔也是一块儿买的，不知道丢到哪里去了。

翻开封皮，第一页果然画着一只大大的哥斯拉，然后写着“今天妈妈给我买了哥斯拉的笔记本，我好开心！以后我天天都要写日记！！”

这小孩儿也太蠢了，岩泉忍不住扶额却又笑了，然后接着往下翻。

**1999年3月2日 下了一点毛毛雨**

**今天隔壁搬来了新邻居，听妈妈说好像是姓及川的。搬家的声音好吵。**

**1999年3月5日**

**隔壁的阿姨过来拜访了，是长得很好看的漂亮阿姨，带来了好吃的巧克力蛋糕。**

**还带了一个小孩子，和我差不多大，头发也是巧克力的颜色，他是吃巧克力蛋糕长大的吗，好酷。**

**不过他一直躲在漂亮阿姨后面不肯说话，好像在哭，看样子是个胆小鬼。**

**1999年4月1日 阳光很好，被子香香的**

**今天是愚人节，大家都说要去捉弄那个新来的叫及川彻的，真的是太幼稚了。我想起了他很爱哭，抓完虫子之后就去他家看了看，果然大家都走了，他一个人站在那里一句话也不说，虽然没有哭，但我打赌我再不去他肯定要哭了。所以我跟他说：“以后你跟我一起玩吧，他们不敢欺负你的。”**

**我没告诉他我喜欢捉虫子，我怕他又被虫子吓哭了。**

****

岩泉一憋不住在房间里独自哈哈大笑，他想，这可不是我的黑历史，这记录的可都是垃圾川的黑历史。

要不是看日记他都快忘了，刚见面的时候及川就是个爱哭的小屁孩，后来知道他天天上山爬树捉虫子之后严重抗议（果然），然后非要拉着岩泉一起去打排球。

**1999年7月12日**

**彻今天怎么说也不肯去捉虫子，我说我要自己去，他非得拉着我去玩排球，还装作很厉害的样子给我讲规则，其实自己打得也不怎么样，哼。 不过排球确实挺好玩的，我不告诉彻。**

岩泉继续往后翻，有零碎的小事，也有刻骨铭心的纠结与自我开解。而这大半部分都与排球紧密相关，自然也和及川彻脱不开联系。

他听说过曾有人称呼他俩为“阿吽的呼吸”，当时没怎么在意，浑然不觉自己原来一直和那家伙联系在一起。

后来的笔迹成熟了一些，写的内容也更简短了一些，不过因为记忆尚且并不遥远，所以可以很快速地回想起当时的心情。

**2007年3月19日**

**第一次和白鸟泽打比赛，3:0输了，那个叫牛岛若利的挺厉害的。 但下次，赢的会是我们。**

他想起那天比赛完后及川整个人都很不对劲，他虽然输了比赛也很难受，但更多的是担心及川。以往他们也输过比赛，但那或许是失误或许是势均力敌，从来没有哪次，像这一次这般清晰地感受到实力的悬殊差距。

岩泉感受到了，及川不可能没感受到。那是他第一次真正地为及川担心。

有一瞬间他甚至害怕及川再也不喜欢排球了，而第二天上学路上碰到了照常和他打招呼的及川，他才意识到及川究竟有多么喜欢排球。

因为喜欢，所以如此不甘心；也因为喜欢，所以如此坚硬。

**2008年9月5日**

 **来了个很厉害的新人。**

这页上他只写了一句话，可是他永远忘不了。

如果说牛岛若利的出现代表着他们共同攀登的险峰，那么影山飞雄就是只属于及川彻一人的战役。

不像面对牛岛时那样，这次及川的情绪前所未有地波动，岩泉本想着他自己一个人也会调整好的，可及川却一天比一天焦躁。

为什么？岩泉问自己。为什么牛岛和影山不一样？

牛岛是他俩共同的对手，是他们通往胜利道路上必须斩断的磐石。而影山呢？他是及川一个人的噩梦。岩泉大概能猜到及川在恐惧什么，但他不知道该怎么才能拯救他。

毕竟自己也站在凡人的这一边啊。

但及川不像岩泉，他也不像队伍里的任何一个人——对影山大加赞赏又满是畏惧，尽量避免与其正面交锋，说一句“果然和天才没法比啊”，然后心安理得地接受自己的平庸。

谁不羡慕天才？谁不会为自己的无力感到痛苦？但如此纠结，死死挣扎，攥着蛛丝般纤细渺茫的信念也不肯从天才竞技的舞台上主动退下来的，是及川彻。

岩泉一怔怔地盯着那一行字，却从缝隙里看出好多话来。

那也是第一次，他意识到及川和自己是不一样的。

其实这也很正常。他很正常，及川才是不正常的那一个。这么多年来他就没再见过像及川这样的人，偏执、骄傲、执着而脆弱。而岩泉一不得不承认，及川的每一个部分都对他存在致命的吸引力。

所以他见不得他痛苦，这让他甚至忘记了自己的烦恼。拯救及川是他的本能，所以就算他还没想通所有的事情，他也会毫不犹豫地迈出一步，要么拯救及川，要么与他一同堕入深渊。

于是他把放学后还在偷偷训练的及川狠狠揍了一顿，终于把他从一个人的彷徨中拯救了出来。

他看着及川眼里重新燃起来的光芒，一瞬间脑海中闪过很多个画面。是幼时两人一起爬到山顶看繁星点点，是树林里泛着幽幽绿光的萤火虫，是被一下一下掂起的排球。所有画面都是及川的眼睛，那里面映照出万千风景，每一个都让他记忆犹新，怦然心动。

哪怕那里面并不包括自己。

岩泉一喜欢及川彻的所有，虽然他永远不会承认这一点。

他见过各种样子的及川彻，最放心不下的是脆弱无助的他。所以他看见他孤零零地站在空荡荡的家门口会忍不住跑过去，即使他们不认识；所以他看见他难得低下头会心软，忍不住摸摸他柔软的发梢，虽然也只有一次；所以他一直看着他，一见他难过，就忍不住靠近他。

这些岩泉通通没写进日记里，日记只是一把钥匙，让他重温了过往，充满疼痛地又细细描摹了一遍不知名的情感。

日记再往后翻，内容越来越简洁，也越来越少提到及川。岩泉比任何人都清楚，他越来越强大，越来越安定，也越来越像一个队伍的领袖。

他并不讨厌及川偶尔的脆弱，那是他难得露出心脏的瞬间，是收起了所有锋刀利刃和虚假面具的及川彻，只有他一人瞧见过。

但岩泉一知道，那只是及川彻对于幼驯染的信赖而已。

影山飞雄的出现只是一个契机，岩泉一从那时就看到了他们的结局。

他合上日记，突然不想再看下去。

高三的日子总是过得飞快，教室墙上的日历一页页地向后翻着，春高并不能对他们造成什么影响，每个人都放下了曾经为之挥洒汗水的排球，拿起笔奋力书写另一份青春的答卷。

从这以后，每个人都会岔开人生的道路，然后渐行渐远。而只有那个人，将一往无前地在他早已选择的那条道路上，头也不回地奔向他认定的光明。

及川要去阿根廷，他是第一个知道这件事的人，也是对此最不感到惊讶的人。

那天是很普通的一个周六，队里也没有训练，及川来他家蹭饭的时候，在他的房间和他说的。

及川说，小岩，我要去阿根廷打球了。

该如何形容那一瞬间的心情呢？像是看着可乐表面的气泡一个个冒出来然后全部消失不见，像是他放走的那只萤火虫最后闪烁的一抹荧光，像是放学时经过的橱窗里巨大的哥斯拉玩偶终于被人买走了，像是蛋糕店里再也找不到他最喜欢的那款巧克力蛋糕。

说不清道不明的酸涩情绪像细密的水珠从岩石内部慢慢悠悠地渗出来，而在那之前，岩泉拼尽全力抢先把该说的话说出了口。

“哦，那不是挺好的吗。”

“诶~我还以为小岩会说注意安全，舍不得我之类的呢！也太冷淡了吧！”

“笨蛋。”不行，只说一句话的话，垃圾川会起疑的。

“我不是说过吗，在你自己选择的路上，不要迷茫地前进。”

“我也不会输给你的。”

说完他伸出手，握成拳头的样子，只有这样才敢在及川的心口轻轻地触碰一下。

及川愣愣地看着他，沉默了一秒钟，然后朝岩泉扑了过来。

“.…..小岩！难得这么温柔！我都要哭了！”

“快挪开，很恶心啊！”

“阿根廷很远吧，如果有什么事情随时给我打电话，当然最好不要，国际话费很贵的。”

“怎么这样！放心啦，小岩的话费及川先生会出的，怎么样？”

及川从岩泉的肩膀上抬起头，侧过身来笑着说。他挨得很近，发丝轻轻蹭着岩泉的脖子，弄得岩泉心痒痒的，忍不住想抱住他。

他几不可见地动了动手指，终究没把手抬起来。

“话说小岩”及川抬起头瞥见了他的书柜，“你的那些日记本还在吗？”

岩泉扭过头顺着他的目光看去，那本朴素的棕色笔记本放在一排书籍的最外侧，不显眼，却也足够明显。

毕竟好久没有被提起了，虽然没有藏着什么秘密——岩泉自信自己掩藏得足够好，但还是莫名有被窥探到心事的难堪和心虚。他沉默了一瞬间，有点难为情地开口：“其实也没写啥，你要……看吗？”

“一！彻！下来吃饭啦！”他的尾音稍稍颤抖，却恰好被妈妈的喊话完美地掩盖了过去。

你要看吗。

我遮掩了十几年晦暗酸涩的心情，我对你的恋恋不舍百般惦念，我多少次想要触碰却又讪讪收回的手，还有一颗未经打磨却毫无保留的心。

你，愿意看吗。

“小岩，阿姨叫我们下去吃饭啦。”及川冲他笑笑，还做了个鬼脸，“小岩的日记我不看也知道，毕竟我那么了解小岩~”

是啊。

再也不会有人，像你这么了解我了。

及川去阿根廷的那天天气很好，万里晴空，微风拂面。

岩泉和大家一起去给他送机，要办的手续不少，排队也都很耗时，加上家人也对及川有不少话要说，他们之间，其实已经不剩多少时间了。

岩泉帮及川拎着一只斜挎包，是他训练时常用的那个，然后站在不远处看着他。及川穿了一件新买的风衣，很好看，在众人间显得格外高大。

登机提示音适时响起，及川朝他走过来，接过了自己的包：“再见啦，小岩，要记得想我哦。”

“快走吧，垃圾川，这时候还腻腻歪歪的。”

我不会再想你了，虽然曾经我日日夜夜都在想你。

“那就，未来再见~”

“未来见。”

飞机划过天空发出的声音只能停留几秒，但岩泉独自伫立了好久，仰着头看着渐渐模糊的飞机线，在心里默默画上了一个句号。

他一个人不知走了多久才到家。

打开房门，仿佛陌生人一般打量着自己的房间，却到处都嗅得到及川的气息。

他翻开自己的日记本，准备第一次从头到尾好好看一遍。

**2000年9月1日 和彻一起上学了！是同班，好开心！**

**2002年7月3日 天气好热，彻那家伙又抢我的冰棒。**

**2003年9月15日 以后再也不叫他彻了，我叫他及川，但彻死活不肯叫我岩泉。**

**2003年9月20日 好像，“小岩”也不错。**

**2009年6月20日 毕业了，和及川一起去青叶城西，高中一定要打败白鸟泽。**

**2011年5月5日 及川那家伙，又和女朋友分手了，真是个垃圾川。**

……

往后翻，再往后翻，每一页每一页都 **写满了** 及川。

翻到最后一页，岩泉拿起笔开始写今天。

**2012年7月10日**

****

****

**さようなら。**

从此之后，岩泉一再也没写过日记。

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读至此～
> 
> 这篇因为小岩藏着比较隐晦脆弱的心思所以只打了及岩tag，想用“日记”的线索串起小岩对及的态度变化，虽然日期搞得有点头疼x
> 
> 文章里设定的时间线：
> 
> 2000-2006 小学
> 
> 2006-2009 北一
> 
> 2009-2012 青城
> 
> 2012——阿根廷


End file.
